


Jaboody Jones and the Crystal Skull

by Becklectic



Category: Jaboody Dubs (RPF), The Jaboody Show
Genre: Bonus Pops as a working prostitute, M/M, honestly why did i write this???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becklectic/pseuds/Becklectic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcohol is often the gateway to many foolish, regrettable mistakes. This is no exception for the Jaboody boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaboody Jones and the Crystal Skull

**Author's Note:**

> I am a big piece of shit for writing this
> 
> Based on that ONE Jaboody show episode with the drinking skull
> 
> [Written back in March]

Justin’s birthday had passed by minutes ago. In the early hours of a bitter January morning, he sat amongst his good friend Damon and brother Lole inside their so-called “studio”, contemplating on his intriguing range of gifts. Perhaps the most unique, and quite possibly best gift he’d received this year, was a giant “crystal” drinking skull filled with vodka, given to him by none other than his very own brother.

‘Seriously, where the fuck did you get this, dude?!’ Jaboody exclaimed, still in awe of this incredible present.

‘God, it’s a LONG story,’ chuckled the elder sibling nervously, not too keen on sharing the news of his recent pay-rise at the strip club by “running errands” for his clients.

‘Honestly though,’ Damon added ‘This is pretty fucking awesome!’

Pops, as he was coined as on their show, simply laughed kindly at the compliments. ‘Hah, well anything for my little bro!’ 

The trio then continued to toast to Justin’s twenty-something years of life so far, reminiscing the good old days of playing video games, all to the taste of cheap vodka and Peruvian food. Without a doubt, the boys could bring each other to tears of laughter with sober minds, but once alcohol was mixed in, it was pure ecstasy.   
Whether it was making fun out of a Worldstar video or playing a shitty beat-‘em-up, the three of them had chemistry between them strong enough to turn a tragedy into hilarity faster than the speed of sound; the birthday boy often turned bright crimson with laughter, if provoked enough.

‘H-holy /shit/!’ the blond whined, wiping a tear from his eye. ‘What time is it man?’

‘Uh…’ 

The tallest of the group clumsily snatched his phone off the table. ‘Damn… it’s 1:30 in the mornin’,’ Damon slurred.

‘Ah, shit!’ Pops exclaimed lazily. ‘I gotta go to work tomorrow!’

‘Today,’ Justin corrected.

‘Same shit,’ the sibling grumbled back, slipping on his leather jacket. He’d have loved to have stayed for much longer really, but, he had customers to “please”.

‘Well, I better be off,’ Lole exhaled reluctantly ‘G’night, fellas!’ He pulled his brother into a tight embrace, almost choking him in the process.

‘Jeez- G’night, Lole,’ he wheezed, withdrawing from the suffocating hug. ‘And, uh, thanks again for the skull… It’s fuckin’ spectacular!’

'Hey, no problem!’ he chirped, heading for the door “Promise me you two won’t get too drunk now, will ya?’

‘Yeah, yeah, you’re not my Mom!” Justin’s co-host retorted

‘Whatever,’ Pops scoffed, before closing the door on them, escaping into the cool southern California breeze.

A brief silence loomed in the room before Jaboody broke into a wild grin.

‘You want some more vodka, huh?’

The taller (and, surprisingly younger) male merely smirked.

‘Fuck yeah.’

The glistening liquid poured down into Damon’s wine glass, almost creating the illusion that they were drinking from the skull of a fallen comrade. Way too many glasses later, they were buzzing, and knew full well that they had crossed some kind of drinking guideline by now, but they didn’t care - the feeling of pure euphoria that had consumed them was far too powerful for them to give a shit about anyone else in the world but themselves.

As their symphonic howls of laughter died down, a moment of peace and sincerity emerged, as they stared into each other’s eyes.

‘Hey,’ the blond murmured softly

‘Hey…’

Justin, transfixed by the dark, increasingly lustful eyes that Damon possessed, and Damon, mesmerised by his best friend’s gentle, ocean-like blue irises, didn’t notice the former briefly peck his lips until seconds after it had occurred. 

‘Dude, what was that?’ he asked, still gazing into his eyes.

Justin shrugged. ‘You have nice lips.’

‘…The fuck?’ Damon sniggered tipsily

‘I dunno, dude…’

Another brief, comfortable silence drowned out the excitement fuelling within their bodies.

‘Wanna kiss again?’ the shorter man proposed lamely, his cheeks flushed like ripe tomatoes.

‘Alright.’

Without hesitation, their mouths collided, Justin’s’ beard grazing Damon’s naked chin. The blond leaped onto his friend’s chair, wrapping his legs around him as the kiss deepened. Their tongues battled for dominance, before hardening members rapidly brushed against each other through thin, denim jeans.

‘F-fuck!’ the co-host gasped, breaking their kiss.

‘W…We can’t… Not here,’ Jaboody breathed

‘No?’ A glimmer of disappointment clouded the taller man’s eyes.

‘No- I mean- the bed-‘ Justin swiftly dragged the man below him onto the small bed that took up the corner of their cosy “studio”. ‘-Over here,’ he added.

‘Oh,’ Damon replied simply, adjusting himself onto the far more comfortable make-out spot. ‘Do you really have to pin me down?’

‘Why, what’s wrong with this?’

‘It’s… kinda gay, don’t ya think?’

‘I think we’re FAR too late for that now,’ the dubber slurred, leaning closer into his friend’s face ‘Unless you don’t wanna be…’

‘Oh, no! ’ Damon shot back playfully, ‘I’m all homo from here, bro.’

‘…Glad the feeling’s mutual,’ Justin added, before their lips locked together once more. 

In a matter of moments, their shirts were splayed across the room, growing needier for some much-anticipated sexual attention; it had been a while since either of them had done it, let alone with another man, so this was a learning curve for the both of them.   
In a much needed act of dominance, Damon suddenly flipped the shorter man onto the bed, trapping him within his slender arms.

‘Woah!’ Justin exclaimed breathlessly ‘Where d’you learn THAT manoeuvre?!’

‘Heh, well, having tons of girlfriends does gives you experience in the bedroom, y’know?’

Of course, both of them knew that wasn’t true.

Damon had only ever been in two or three long-term relationships, the last one being with a girl called Lewisa. 

She just broke his heart.

Before the breakup, things had been going really between them - she was an adorable, approachable gal with gorgeous feminine curves, and a pair of huge, “honking tits” to match; pure perfection in his eyes. 

They had gotten along so well, and since they’d collaborated on the show a number of times, their friendship only naturally progressed into something more...

Or so he thought.

Turns out “that bitch” had become the component of many one-night stands in, no other, than the bar Pops worked at. 

He would've told Damon by now, if it wasn't for the sake of his job.

He felt like such a piece of shit about it.

The fact that Lewisa was Justin’s cousin only made things more awkward: it explained why she hadn’t been on the show for quite a while. Even her own relative thought she’d fucked up and took things too far, and soon became hostile towards her.

The lovebirds just didn't know HOW far.


End file.
